Two For One
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Follow-up to "Call Me What You Like." Elle's still in Neptune, having found herself a nice niche fulfilling the men's fantasies of Veronica. And tonight two of Veronica's men want her. As long as they pay, she's willing to play. Logan/Elle/Lamb


Title: Two For One  
>Summary: AU HeroesVM crossover. Elle's still in Neptune, having found herself a nice niche fulfilling the men's fantasies of Veronica. And tonight two of Veronica's men want her. As long as they pay, she's willing to play.  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Characters/Pairing: Logan/Elle/Lamb, mentions Veronica, Keith, Dick, Noah Bennet and Sylar  
>Spoilers: 3x02 of Heroes, General VM spoilers<br>Word Count: 5141  
>AN: Requested by HoneyBee. Takes place after an AU S3 VM. Follow-up to "Call Me What You Like". You don't have to read it first, but it might be helpful. Also, I may never write Logan-involved smut again, so I hope you all enjoy. 

* * *

><p>When Angela had first fired her, Elle had thought that might have been the worst day of her life. First finding her father murdered by Sylar, then nearly being killed by Sylar herself and then being fired with nowhere left to go or turn. Not even Bennet was there to help her. But she had endured, she didn't let it get her down and she had found herself in Neptune, California.<p>

It had been a month now since she had decided to stay, since those five men had all used her to put flesh to their fevered fantasies of that woman most of them had called her.

It hadn't been long before she had seen for herself the resemblance she had to the local celebrity. It had happened when she had inadvertently met Veronica's father. Now, sure, Elle had daddy issues aplenty, but she was a little relieved when Keith Mars hadn't even implied his want to become a customer. Instead he had offered her a place to stay, his own apartment.

Elle, realizing he was just doing it because he missed his now FBI agent daughter, thanked him with a smile but turned him down. The Grand really was better for business, especially when a few customers didn't want to take her to their places. She did however take him up on his offer of making her a home cooked meal on her night off.

As for some of those customers who didn't want to take her back to their homes, in Dick Casablancas' case, he had said it was because of his roommate. She realized later just who that roommate was. A previous customer. Logan, the one she remembered as having cried on her the last time.

Tonight she was up at the Grand's bar, sipping one of her favorite fruity concoctions while waiting for her so-called date to appear. So what if she was a working girl? She still had a high maintenance appearance to uphold, she was no cheap streetwalker. Angela and her daddy had taught her much better than that. Which was exactly why she was still able to afford to live at the Grand.

"Didn't think I'd see you here tonight," she heard a now familiar male voice say to her.

She turned, and grinned. Logan. One of her favorite poor little rich boys. No, Logan might have actually been her favorite poor little rich boy when she thought about it. Dick was the type to scream his own name when they screwed and the only one in town with the kind of money that put theirs to shame was absolutely no boy and hadn't been for at least thirty years. Though her true favorite of all the men in Neptune was the one she was waiting on... All those sexy watches and he still couldn't tell time? He was just lucky she wouldn't bill him for the overage.

"Earth to Super Elle," Logan told her, waving his hand in front of her.

She giggled, if he only knew. "Hey," she smiled to him.

"That's all I get? Just a hey? Did the cash not clear?" he asked, glancing around for anyone who was watching her just in case he was cutting in on someone else's action.

"I'm waiting for someone," she told him, getting irritated now. There was a reason she had never been known for her patience.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he told her, "I could make the wait worth your while."

"You could," she agreed. "But I don't think my date likes to share."

Little did Elle know in just a mere half an hour that's exactly what Logan would be agreeing to. She had been booked for the majority of the past week and while there was no shortage of girls who wanted him, they couldn't exactly compare to Veronica's apparent long lost twin. Not even if he had to pay said apparent long lost twin.

Surprisingly, Lamb didn't seem to mind himself when she called to ask if he would be up for someone watching the show. Sure she had the fact that he had made her wait on her side, convincing him that he owed her just a little, but she was impressed all the same.

At least until five minutes after Lamb had gotten to Elle's room and the knock on the door had come. And Logan and he saw each other.

"Him?" Logan asked, disgusted and still somehow stunned that Elle had no idea how much they despised each other. He didn't even want to think about how many times they had already fucked each other, how many times she had kissed him with lips that could have been wrapped around Lamb's dick just minutes before.

"Yeah, that chivalrous crap you got me to do earlier? Forget it," Lamb told her, taking his seat on the bed. If Logan didn't like it, tough. He wasn't leaving.

Elle sighed. "Get in here," she told Logan, reaching for his hand and giving it a tug. After he had begrudgingly taken those few other steps forward and Elle had closed the door after him, she released his hand and glanced between the two men.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Lamb sighed. "You really want him to join our little party?"

"Hey, you were tardy to the said party, consider this your punishment. It's better than me raising the rate, isn't it? And Logan, it's not like you asked me who my original date was with, so in a way you asked for this yourself. Now, you two can either play nice and get to play with me in the process, at no extra charge for either of you, or you can both pitch your hissy fits, leave with nothing and still have to pay. So what's it gonna be?"

Logan and Lamb exchanged glances only for their eyes to fall on Elle who was crossing her arms over her chest, which was cruel in that v-neck she was wearing, and waiting for their answers.

"Depends," Logan said finally as he glanced to Lamb again. "I do this, I agree to this, what are the odds I'm walking out of here in handcuffs for soliciting?"

"If you play nice, none at all, am I right?" Elle stated as she looked to the sheriff.

Too frustrated, horny and tired to argue, Lamb only said, "Whatever."

"Answer me," Elle told him.

"Do you see a uniform? No. Besides, if I arrested him I'd have to arrest you. Since I have no plans on doing the latter, I guess I don't have a choice but to play nice," he told her.

"Good," she smiled, her cheery demeanor beginning to return. "Now, how about you two kiss and make up for me?"

"Not a chance," Logan scoffed.

"Then, fine, kiss me," she said, looking back to Lamb who was just a step from her now and adding, "you first."

Lamb did, wasting no time in letting Logan see just why Elle liked him more, most even. At least if she had been telling him the truth that he was her favorite. Only tonight had he begun to question that. Or he was until he felt her tongue seeking his out.

"Mm, now you," Elle told Logan, still breathless when she broke her kiss with Lamb.

Logan moved in for the kill without another word, bringing his hand up to the back of her neck and attempting to kiss the other man's memory away even if he could still taste Lamb's gum of choice for the night on Elle's lips.

Refusing to let Logan succeed in his plot even partially, Lamb brushed aside Elle's hair from her left, kissing along the smooth skin of her neck.

Enjoying the attention, Elle sighed into Logan's mouth while canting her head to the side just a little more to give Lamb even easier access. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe a friendly competition wouldn't be so bad. So long as they could keep it friendly. But if they wanted to try to out kiss, out screw, or even out pay each other, that was fine by her.

Logan reached for Elle's waist, while one of Lamb's hands found her hip. Leaning into both was impossible when they were grasping either side, but that didn't stop Elle from finally breaking her kiss from Logan and turning to face Lamb.

"Your turn again," she smiled up at him. In a second she was thanking her heels for making it easier to reach up and kiss him almost as passionately as she wanted to. She couldn't give him too much too soon, she wanted him work for it even more so than usual.

Seeing her upper half was busy, her hands in Lamb's hair, her chest to his, Logan decided to focus his attention lower, unbuttoning and unzipping her former Company work slacks and lowering them down her slender legs. She stepped out of them when they reached her ankles and it was Logan's turn to force a moan from Elle's throat when he began kissing up the length of her calf, up to the back of her knee and higher still along her inner thigh.

Elle sighed out when she felt Logan's hand come up again, this time pulling back from Lamb and looking at him.

For an instant Lamb felt that pang of longing again, wishing again it was Veronica looking up at him with those kiss-swollen lips and lustful blue eyes. Preferably without Logan Echolls practically on his knees between her legs. Still, he took the hint and lifted up her top and tossed it aside. But before he could move on to his next task, he felt Elle's hands at his own shirt, watching her as she started to raise it up and finally took it from him.

"I guess so much for this being clothing optional in the sense I don't usually mean it in," he told her.

"You look better naked," she answered as she let the shirt drop to the floor.

A second later she stepped away from Logan too, answering the confusion that crossed his face by kneeling down in front of him and saying, "I thought it made it clear that you were both getting turns," before she kissed him again, running her hand over his flat, toned stomach. The half-naked ratio in the room was two to one, she was looking to fix that.

Soon she wasn't the only one as Lamb bent down to unhook her bra from behind her, Elle letting the unnecessary scrap of blue lace fall to the carpeted floor.

"You look pretty good naked yourself," he murmured against her ear before slipping her lobe between his teeth and giving it a gentle nip.

Elle did her best to suppress her moan, but she still decided to return his favor by turning around, still on her knees, running her hand over the wonderfully noticeable bulge in his dark jeans.

Lamb sighed out, watching her, choosing to be oblivious to Logan's lingering presence. When her eyes met his, he only smoothed her hair with his hand, silently praying she would be the one to free him from his denim confines.

Logan stayed with her there on the floor, toying with her breasts from behind, alternating kisses between her shoulders and over her back. Lamb could forget he was there, he didn't care about him, but he wasn't about to have Elle forget.

Elle however knew there was no chance of that, especially not when Logan was grasping her breasts just right, alternating between squeezing and pinching, soft moans still escaping her even as she continued to stroke Lamb through his jeans with one hand and move to undo them with her other.

It was only seconds more before his erection was able to seemingly spring free from his boxer-briefs and she wasted no more time before took him into her mouth. But to Lamb it almost felt like an eternity, part of him having wondered almost the whole time if she really would. Not that she ever hesitated when it was just them, but now that it wasn't just them he couldn't get his mind to shut off like it normally did during sex.

Deciding to step up the so-called friendly rivalry, Logan sat beside Elle, giving his mouth a break while he let his fingers go to work. He shifted her panties aside and slid a single finger into her to start. She was so warm and already so wet, he chose to ignore the fact Lamb had even partially helped with that. And when she moaned that time he felt it in his own jeans.

The vibration from her throat with that moan was enough to draw one from Lamb as well. That time he didn't care who or what had caused it, he just wanted more.

But just as his luck would have it, that was when Veronica pulled back, kissing the head of his dick for good measure before turning back to Logan and raising up from his hand. She let them both be confused for a moment as she stood, prompting Logan to stand with her.

"Change your mind?" Logan asked her, becoming convinced she was about to kick him out after all.

Elle shook her head as she took a few steps away from both of them. "Just thought we'd all be more comfortable on that big bed. And maybe a little more naked," she told them, glancing to their jeans. Sure Lamb's were open, but they weren't off yet.

"The lady has a point," Logan chuckled, careful only to meet Lamb's eyes.

Elle was pleased to hear Lamb agree a second later and once she was seated up at the headboard, she happily looked on as the men shed the last of their clothes and finally moved to join her at either side.

When Logan leaned in for another kiss, Elle let him and kissed him back even as she reached her hand back to run along Lamb's thigh. But soon she decided it was time for her to get a better taste of Logan again and inched back, moving to lay down between his legs as she trailed a line of kisses down his body. Still, she didn't release Lamb completely, one hand reaching up to stroke him even as she let the nails of her other hand gently drag down Logan's chest until she had her tongue lazily inching along the underside of Logan's cock.

Logan groaned, settling more against the headboard behind him, his eyes staying locked on the blonde head beginning to bob and suck more of him into her mouth with each descent.

A little impressed Elle wasn't the type to leave a guy feeling left out, Lamb didn't entirely mind having to guide her hand every so often. Either way she was still touching him and it was feeling damn good.

When another few moments had passed and Elle could sense Logan was beginning to get close, she drew up until her mouth had slipped off of him completely. She smiled when she heard him take in a deep breath even while his hand was still in her hair.

She then crawled over to Lamb's side of the bed and let her lips and hair glide along his thighs, almost drunk from the sweet, musky scents of both men.

But right then, even with her right hand wandering over the few various parts of Logan she could reach, his thigh, his abs, his cock, her fingers even briefly twining in his chest hair, her attention was increasingly being focused on Lamb. She was nothing if not willing to give them equal treatment. And not just because they were paying for it. Or Logan was, no one else needed to know the discounts the sheriff got every so often. Hey, a girl had to stay out of jail somehow.

Deciding to spare himself part of what he considered to be a horror show, Logan got up from his spot and moved down behind Elle.

"Mm, where'd you go?" Elle asked, only letting up on her attempted blissful torture of the sheriff for a moment.

"No reason you can't have a little fun while giving a little fun, is there?" Logan asked her as he curled his fingers into her tiny panties.

Looking up at Lamb, she smiled as she said, "This is gonna be fun."

Lamb had his doubts, but he knew better than to argue with a beautiful woman when he was, hopefully, seconds from getting a blowjob. Instead, he just told her, "Always is."

"Always, huh? So you two have these little three-way parties often?" Logan asked them, not sure why he was suddenly even a little jealous. Well, aside from the fact Elle looked almost exactly like his ex-girlfriend who he secretly wondered still had even the slightest bit of a crush on him like he knew she'd had back in Lamb's deputy days. Did those things ever really completely go away?

"This would the first," Elle answered as she raised her knees one at a time when Logan brought the cotton material down her legs.

"Be glad you were even invited to stay," Lamb told him even as he smoothed his hand over the back of Elle's head. "You think I typically invite people to watch me get off?"

"Yeah, actually. Thought you enjoyed having audiences, thought maybe you just got off on the attention."

"Says the streaker," Lamb scoffed with a shake of his head, deciding to leave Logan wondering how he even knew about that.

"Hey," Elle broke in. "I thought you two wanted to play with me more than keeping your pesky rivalry going."

"Oh, like you don't just want to see us all oiled up in our skivvies and rolling around together as we work out our differences," Logan told her with a smile. And there would have been a light bop to her nose in it for her too if said nose hadn't been so close to a part of his nemesis he had never wanted to think about, much less see.

"I do like that idea," she giggled with a glance back to Lamb.

"I'll bet," Logan smiled again as he finally dropped her panties to the floor and ran a hand down her ass. He decided with the way she was sticking it out for him it would be rude of him not to take the invitation.

"How about this?" Elle asked as she rose up and turned over, her back to Lamb's chest as she settled between his spread legs as she spread hers for Logan. "You can take a hint, can't you?"

Logan glanced up at Lamb before answering, "Your wish is my command, my lady."

"Then I guess that makes two of us," Lamb followed as he ran one hand along her side and filled his other with one of her breasts before bringing his mouth down to kiss and suck at her pulse point.

Elle couldn't fight her eyes fluttering closed the second she felt Logan's hot breath fall over her thigh. She was relieved in a matter of moments when he finally stopped his teasing and ran the flat of his tongue over her wet cunt.

Logan almost matched her moan with that taste of her. Maybe this wasn't his ideal night either, but he was still going to enjoy every bit of it he could. And right then that was hardly going to be a chore.

Only despite how good it felt to have Logan's tongue against her, she still didn't feel that everyone was getting the equal treatment she had been so intent on them receiving. Sure Lamb hadn't complained about this particular set up, but every time she twisted against him she felt just how hard he was and was getting a little impatient herself.

"Okay, wait, wait," Elle said as she began to resituate herself against Lamb's chest. This isn't working like it should be. Here," she went on as she moved to sit beside Lamb.

"It was working fine for me, what's wrong?" Logan asked. So what if Lamb was more in a position to watch than anything? It wasn't his problem. Or at least, in his mind, shouldn't have been.

Ignoring him, Elle told Lamb, "You, scoot down."

"How far down do you want me to go?" he asked with his usual smirk, enjoying that Logan just might be the one to watch instead.

"Until you're lying down completely and not able to sit up against the headboard at all," she answered. "And you," she added with a glance to Logan, "how about you come over here and have a seat?"

"Where exactly?" She had already implied that she wanted to see them kiss and he was way too sober to even consider it. And if he could help it, he wouldn't be sitting anywhere near the naked sheriff either.

"Against the headboard. Or on it, if you can manage it. Just go on over and get comfy."

"Well that figures," Lamb muttered as the first thing he saw when he looked up from his new position was Logan in a way his nightmares hadn't even been able to conjure. As it was Logan's feet were now at either side of his head and he most definitely didn't trust him to not kick him, accidentally or otherwise.

"Oh, hush, you'll be getting a better view soon," Elle promised before she leaned down to kiss him, raking her fingers through her hair all the while to be sure it didn't end up in either of their mouths during that kiss.

"Someone forgetting something here?" Logan asked from his would-be perch when he saw Elle moving to straddle Lamb.

"I think the bellboy wants his tip before he'll leave us alone," Lamb all but whispered to Elle when he broke their kiss.

She almost laughed. _Boys._ Sitting up on Lamb's stomach, she smiled. "Alright, Sheriff, scoot down a little more for me, take the pillow if you want it. And Logan, play nice and you'll be just as well rewarded."

He wasn't sure he believed her, but then he began to see what Elle had in mind. In another moment, after a little more shifting from both her and Lamb, her hands were on his thighs, her knees on either side of the pillow that Lamb had under his head, her cunt an inch from Lamb's face and her own mouth descending closer to him.

It took them a few moments to work up just the right rhythm to where Elle could fully enjoy Lamb's tongue working over her, in her, his hands running over every part of her they could reach all the while still taking Logan back into her own mouth and working him right back up to where she had had him moments before.

With his eyes closed, Logan could almost forget that Elle and he weren't alone. Every time she ran her tongue along his shaft, every time she flicked her tongue over that oh so sensitive part just below its head. Even the vibrations he could feel every time she moaned with her lips back around him. It didn't matter who or what had really caused them, by then thoughts were getting less sensible by the moment.

At least right up until he felt Elle stop and begin to shift. That got him to open his eyes and look when he felt the shift of the bed beneath his feet for himself.

"Where are you going?" Elle asked as she released Logan from her mouth, realizing Lamb was carefully shifting himself out from under her.

Glancing to Logan who seemed more irritated than confused, he told them. "I've got an idea." Looking to Elle, he went on, "How about you lay down and turn over a bit for me?"

"Do I even want to know what you've got planned for me?" Logan asked him.

"No. But in place of my first thought, you lay down on the other side of Elle."

Elle shot a smirk over her shoulder at him, getting an idea of what he had in mind, as he moved to stretch out just behind her.

After another few seconds of everyone getting into their sort of positions, Logan lying somewhat diagonally across the top of the bed with his cock just inches from Elle's face and Lamb behind her. He was already spreading her legs a bit so he could drip a finger into her, more than a little satisfied with himself at how wet she had already gotten from his earlier attention.

Elle had just sucked Logan past her lips again when she felt Lamb add a second finger into her, moaning again as he pushed them deeper into her. He built a slow rhythm of working them in and out of her, smiling when she moaned, tuning out Logan's own groans of approval. When she began to thrust her hips back towards his hand, he decided she was ready for the real thing.

Lamb let his lips leave a trail of kisses along her neck as he slipped his wet fingers from her, enjoying her sigh at the loss. Gently, he raised her leg over his own, opening her up for himself. She was still working on Logan, her mouth seemingly going faster in her anticipation of feeling him finally back inside her. That was good enough for Lamb as he positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance and slowly began to sink into her tight heat. The slowness drove him crazy, but he knew it had the same effect on Elle and that was what got him to stay focused. Knowing that even as she had her lips around Logan, her tongue doing all the fantastic things he knew for himself to be capable of, that she would still have at least half of her concentration on every inch of himself he was filling her with.

Not having gotten this much attention from two men at once in a while, Elle's attention was a little more divided than she would have hoped - or would admit. But she knew Logan wouldn't mind too much when she let her hand take over for her mouth at his dick, deciding to give his balls some attention when Lamb began to thrust into her. When he really got going she knew all that bobbing was going to be too much to for her to keep up with without a little added help she wasn't about to ask for. Proving to Logan that her skills weren't limited to just one part of his anatomy was certainly going to be better.

Logan groaned again when she switched tactics, thankful then Lamb had come up with this idea since if he had really been thinking at all he would have known that he never would have been able to stay atop the headboard at that point. He was getting closer with every move Elle's mouth made but he continued to try to force himself not to cum yet. He wanted to hear Elle first, even if he knew it wouldn't be him to get her off this time. Still, he could pretend.

As her moans began to get louder, the faster Lamb went, delving as deep into her as he could. He knew she liked it fast and hard enough to bruise, she had told him as much more than once. He was getting close himself, each time she clamped her muscles around him he was sure that would be it. At least if not for his own willpower. He would make her cum first, then take his victory. And just to up that ante, he took his hand from her hip and sought out her clit with his fingertips.

A small spark slipped from Elle's lips when his middle finger found it, incapable of stopping herself from grinding even harder into him.

Logan had tried to hold on, but that short bolt of what he could only think to be static electricity was just enough to push him over the edge. He felt Elle's mouth around him again in a moment, taking him deep once more, and finally lapping at him until he was done and spent.

Not giving either of them much of a breather from that, Lamb only rubbed Elle's clit harder, feeling her hips twisting against his hand while still trying to meet his faster thrusts.

A soft, though hardly subtle, curse fell from Elle's lips as she felt herself coming undone. She could still feel Logan's cock throbbing in her mouth as though it was still there, there was no denying the feel of Lamb's dick inside of her and his added attention at her clit was finally too much as she finally came, those blissful shudders running all through her.

Hearing that unmistakable gasp, feeling her muscles coiling around him, Lamb finally let himself follow her off of that edge and let his own orgasm claim him.

For a long moment they all remained just like that, lying there as they tried to regain their breath.

It was Logan who moved first, Elle and Lamb only disentangling themselves from each other then though neither reaching for the bed sheet.

"Did you boys have fun?" Elle asked, glancing between them.

"Oh yeah. Loads," Logan told her though only half-sarcastically for once as he gathered his clothes.

"How about you?" she asked Lamb who looked perfectly content to spend the night right there at that moment.

"Mm. Absolutely," he answered.

"Well it's been fun and I'd love to stay and chat, but I could use a shower. What do you say, Elle? Put it on my tab?" Logan went on once he was dressed.

She smiled. "Just leave it on your way out." She liked him, but that didn't mean she trusted him. Or really anyone anymore for that matter.

"Is this my cue to leave too?" Lamb asked once Logan had closed the door after himself.

"Depends. How would it look for you to spend the night with me?"

"Wake me in an hour?" he asked her, really not trusting himself behind the wheel of his car right then.

She nodded with a smile before she kissed his cheek and left the bed to get cleaned up herself.

Elle knew it was a dangerous game, mixing her pleasure with her business. But if both kept up like this she knew she would never walk away from Neptune. Part of her officially hoped Veronica would never come back home, not if it meant she would have to give up her toys.

The End


End file.
